Not applicable
Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of communication systems, and in particular, to a method and system that automatically configures a communication device for wireless communication.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wireless communication network is comprised of multiple communication devices placed at different physical locations. Each communication device communicates over a set of frequencies and signal levels. When a new communication device is added to the network, the new communication device has to be configured to communicate based on a selected set of frequencies and signal levels. The selected frequencies and signal levels are determined based on the physical location of the new communication device in relation to the existing communication devices. The selected frequencies and signal levels should be selected to not interfere with communications of the existing communication devices.
Currently, to select frequencies and signal levels for new communication devices, a person looks at a topology map of the area. The topology map denotes or marks the existing communication devices along with information on the existing communication devices. The information includes the frequencies, signal levels, and physical locations of the existing communication devices. The physical locations of the existing communication devices are determined by manual surveying, by using a Global Positioning System, or by some other means. The person determines an approximate location of a new communication device by looking at the topology map, and enters the new communication device into the topology map in its approximate location.
In some cases, the approximate location of a communication device can be determined using triangulation. For instance, if the physical location of a Radio Frequency (RF) transmission source is unknown, a person can take multiple signal strength readings from signals transmitted by the RF transmission source. From the signal readings, the physical location of the RF transmission source can be determined by triangulation. Unfortunately, the signal strength readings must be measured manually.
Once the approximate location of the new communication device is entered into the topology map, the person selects frequencies and signal levels for the new communication device. The selected frequencies and signal levels are chosen based on the position of the new communication device in relation to the existing communication devices. The new communication device is then programmed with the selected frequencies and signal levels.
Unfortunately, the new communication devices are manually programmed, which is time consuming and expensive. Also, manual programming is impractical for mass deployment of residential communication devices. A trained person has to maintain and interpret the topology maps to configure new communication devices. The problem has been partially solved in wireline networks. For instance, some Internet Protocol Local Area Network (IP LAN) analyzers can automatically determine a logical topology of the wireline network based upon connectivity. IP LAN analyzers may use xe2x80x9cpingxe2x80x9d and other protocol mechanisms to determine what devices are connected to a given LAN cable. In addition, they may use Gateway Protocols, such as RIP, CGP, OSPF, EGP, ISxe2x80x94IS, BGP, EIGRP, and IDRP, to obtain routes, and distance in xe2x80x9chopsxe2x80x9d or time delay. The logical topology is based upon which devices, by address, are connected to which LAN cables and at what distance. Unfortunately, method of automatically determining the logical topology of the wireline network has not been effectively implemented in a wireless communication system.
The invention helps to solve the above problems with a communication system that automatically configures a communication device for wireless communication. The communication system advantageously configures the communication device faster and cheaper than prior systems. The communication device also advantageously makes mass deployment of communication devices possible in residential areas. The communication devices do not have to be manually configured, which makes a residential LAN more practical to implement.
The communication system is comprised of a first communication device, a plurality of second communication devices, and a control system. The first communication device is configured to receive identification signals from the plurality of second communication devices. The first communication device is configured to process the identification signals to generate a composite signal. The first communication device is configured to transfer the composite signal. The control system is configured to receive the composite signal and determine a location of the first communication device in relation to the plurality of second communication devices based on the composite signal. The control system is configured to generate a virtual topology map of the communication system based on the location of the first communication device and the composite signal. The control system is configured to generate wireless communication information based on the virtual topology map and the composite signal. Examples of wireless communication information include signal strength, alternative paths, and frequencies available for use. The control system is configured to transfer the wireless communication information. The first communication device is configured to receive the wireless communication information and process the wireless communication information to configure itself for wireless communication.
In some examples, the control system is comprised of an interface and a processor. The interface receives the composite signal from first communication device. The interface transfers the composite signal to the processor. The processor determines the location of the first communication device in relation to the plurality of second communication devices based on the composite signal. The processor generates the virtual topology map of the communication system based on the composite signal and the location of the first communication device. The processor then generates the wireless communication information based on the virtual topology map and the composite signal and transfers the wireless communication information to the interface. The interface transfers the wireless communication information to the first communication device for wireless communication.